There exist in today's market scanning devices capable of reading ID cards, drivers license, business cards etc. these scanners are characterized in their low cost and small size. On the other hand they suffer from long scanning time and a relative short MTBF due to the high amortization rate of their internal mechanisms. ScanShell 800 is an example of such a device.
One approach to try and solve the problems raised is to use an ordinary CMOS camera 10, as illustrated in FIG. 1. But a CMOS camera 10 with high enough resolution is relative expensive and large in size. Otherwise, with the appropriate electronics 20 and memory 30, the image data would have been flowing to computer 99 via a fast enough interface 90 such as USB.
It is then desirable to provide devices that can maintain low cost and small size and provide for a quick scanning rate, low amortization rate and without compromising on the size of the scanned document.